Aphrodite Venus
by Woonique Bammie
Summary: "Inikan pertama kalinya aku ke bumi ajushi." / "Jadi dia yang akan mengasuh anak-anak ku nanti?" / Chap 2 UPDATE !
1. Chapter 1

"**My Aphrodite Venus"**

**Author : **Zemma DongWoonique a.k.a Woonique Bammie

**Cast **:

Para Dewa :

Shim Changmin (TVXQ) = Aphrodite Venus

Jung Yunho (TVXQ)* Appa Changmin* = Ouranos Zeus

Kim Jaejoong (JYJ)* Umma Changmin* = Aletheia Khione

Park Yoochun (JYJ) = Eros Cupid

Kim Youngwoon/ Kangin (Super Junior) = Erebus Bellona

Manusia:

Choi Dongwook = Se7en

Jang Dongwoo (Infinite) = Sepupu dari Se7en

Kwon Jiyong/GD/ G Dragon (Big Bang) = Umma Se7en

Choi Seunghyun/ TOP (Big Bang) = Appa Se7en

Park Jungmin = pengurus rumah Se7en.

Kim Kyujong = sekretaris Se7en, namjachingu Jungmin.

Anak-anak Se7en :

Hwang Kwanghee (ZE:A)

Lee Jinki/ Onew (Shinee)

Lee Sungyeol (Infinite)

Choi Minhwan (FTIsland)

Gong Chan Shik (B1A4)

Rated : T (gak tau, bingung *Plakk, digampar readers)

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Zem buat mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Zem Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Zem udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah **** .** Gaje._** , BL, Miss Typo, Yaoi, aneh. **_Dll.

**Summary :** Aphrodite Venus adalah seorang dewa yang dihukum oleh raja dari kerajaan Macedonia Epirus karena sifatnya. Dia dihukum turun ke bumi oleh raja yang juga ayahnya untuk menjaga lima orang anak dari seorang namja yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya dihilangkan oleh ayahnya, sehingga sekarang dia hanya manusia biasa yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin. Bagaimana Changmin melewati hari-harinya dengan anak-anak dan dengan tanpa kekuatan yang dimilikinya?

.

.

.

Macedonia Epirus adalah sebuah kerajaan yang besar dan kuat. Kerajaan ini merupakan kerajaan yang disegani karena kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Macedonia Epirus dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang kuat, cerdas dan jangan lupakan hal yang penting yaitu wajah tampan dari raja tersebut yang mampu membuat para yeoja mengantri untuk menjadi permaisurinya. Raja tersebut bernama Ouranos Zeus. Siapa pun tau seperti apa sosok dari raja langit pemimpin dari kerajaan Macedonia Epirus tersebut. Dalam wujud manusia Ouranos Zeus memiliki nama, yaitu Jung Yunho.

Dia sosok yang bertanggung jawab, berwajah tampan, cerdas, kuat, adil, mendominasi tapi tidak suka didominasi, terkadang egois, dan keras kepala. Diharapkan kepada siapa saja untuk tidak ada yang berani menyentuh objek kepemilikkannya atau berani mengganggu rakyatnya, karena jika ada yang melakukan hal itu maka dapat dipastikan orang tersebut tidak akan bisa melihat indahnya matahari ciptaan Tuhan besok hari. Ouranos Zeus juga memiliki dua orang adik laki-laki yang bernama Eros Cupid dan Erebus Bellona.

Membicarakan tentang raja tak lengkap rasanya jika tidak membicarakan tentang pendamping hidup dari raja, yaitu ratu. Jangan berpkir jika di Macedonia Epirus kalian akan bertemu dengan ratu yang berwajah cantik, berambut panjang dengan dada yang sediki dibusungkan kedepan agar telihat angun saat berjalan. Jangan harap kalian akan bertemu ratu yang seperti itu disini.

Tapi tak khawatir, kalian akan tetap bertemu dengan ratu yang berwajah cantik tapi tidak berambut panjang. Kenapa? Karena ratu tersebut berjenis **male **bukan **female**. Yah, ratu disini adalah seorang dewa yang bernama Aletheia Khione. Kecantikkan yang dimilikinya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan dia lebih cantik dibandingkan dengan sorang wanita. Selain berwajah cantik, Aletheia Khione juga baik, ramah, dan lembut. Sama seperti Ouranos Zeus, Aletheia Khione juga memiliki nama saat wujudnya manusia, yaitu Kim Jaejoong namun sekarang namanya sudah berubah menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Banyak dewa maupun dewi lain yang mengidam-idamkan sosoknya, namun mereka semua hanya bisa mengigit jari karena Aletheia Khione sudah dipilih oleh Ouranos Zeus sebagai pendamping dalam menjalani hidupnya, sebagai pendamping dalam memimpin Macedonia Epirus dan sebagai ibu dari anaknya.

Anak? Yeah, anak. Ouranos Zeus dan Aletheia Khione memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang diberi nama Aphrodite Venus. Kanapa begitu? Itu karena anak tersebut mewarisi kecantikkan dari ibunya. Tapi anak itu lebih banyak memiliki sifat seperti ayahnya. Dia sering membuat onar dikerajaan yang membuat ayah dan ibunya pusing. Mungkin itu karena dia anak tunggal sehingga dia tidak memiliki teman yang sepantaran denganya untuk bermain. Karena belum pernah sekali pun Aphrodite Venus turun kebumi dalam wujud manusia maupun dewa sehingga dia tidak memiliki nama lain selain namanya sekarang.[1]

Bingung kenapa Aletheia Khione yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang laki-laki bisa hamil. Itu semua adalah ulah adik dari Ouranos Zeus yang bernama Eros Cupid. Walau pun dia adalah dewa cinta, dia diberikan kekuatan lain. Yaitu bisa membuat laki-laki bisa hamil seperti yang terjadi pada kakak iparnya sendiri Aletheia Khione. Walaupun dia memiliki wajah playboy dan tidak tahan untuk tidak menggoda pria imut atau wanita cantik. Tapi dia adalah sosok namja yang hanya akan mencintai satu orang saja dalam sekali hidupnya. Karena sifat dan statusnya sebagai dewa cinta itu sehingga tak jarang jika dia pulang pergi dari langit menuju bumi hanya untuk mencari 'mangsa' untuk digoda atau untuk melihat dan membantu kisah cinta yang terjadi diantara manusia. Tapi tak jarang dia juga hanya jalan-jalan saja dibumi karena sudah merasa bosan dengan suasana Macedonia Epirus. Dia bersyukur karena dia bisa sesuka hatinya pergi meninggalkan Macedonia Epirus. Tidak seperti kakaknya yang tidak bisa meninggalkan Macedonia Epirus seenaknya karena status kakaknya adalah raja yang mengharuskan selalu ada dikerajaan. Nama lain dari Eros Cupid adalah Park Yoochun.

Adik terakhir dari Ouranos Zeus adalah Erebus Bellona. Memiliki sifat perpaduan antara Ouranos Zeus dan Eros Cupid yaitu cerdas, mendominasi, kasar, keras kepala, suka merayu pria cantik atau wanita cantik, lumayan genit, dan terkadang suka menindas. Namun dia adalah sosok yang mudah menangis dan sangat penyayang dia juga bisa dijadikan sosok suami yang ideal disamping sifat yang tidak bagus darinya. Sama dengan kakak keduanya Eros Cupid, Erebus Bellona sebenarnya bisa sesuka hatinya pergi seenaknya. Tapi dia lebih memilih bersantai ria dari pada keluyuran seperti yang dilakukan kakaknya Eros Cupid. Menurutnya pasangan hidupnya akan datang sendiri tanpa perlu dicari jika waktunya sudah tiba nanti. Nama manusianya adalah Kim Youngwoon singkatnya Kangin.

…o0o..

"Jongie~ mianhe…. Aku harus melakukan ini." Ucap Ouranos Zeus atau Jung Yunho pada 'istri' cantiknya yang nampak sedang merajuk padanya.

Aletheia Khione atau Jung Jaejoong terus berjalan melewati lorong kerajaan yang besar, tidak diperdulikannya sang 'suami' yang sejak tadi meminta maaf padanya. "Senakal apapun Venus dia tetap anakku dan aku tidak setuju jika kau memberikan hukuman seperti itu padanya. Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangi Venus eoh?" Rajuk Jaejoong masih terus berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Yunho yang tidak terima jika dikatakan dia sudah tidak menyayangi anakkya lagi pun menarik tangan Jaejoong sehingga sekarang dia dan istrinya itu kini saling menatap satu sama lain. "Dengar, jangan lupakan jika Venus juga anakku. Ingat benihku ikut andil dalam pembuatan Venus walau semua proses pembentukkannya terjadi dalam tubuhmu. Tanpa benih dariku Venus tidak akan ada." Yunho berhenti sejenak untuk menatap intens wajah cantik istrinya.

"Jangan pernah sekali pun kau berpikir jika aku tidak menyayangi Venus lagi. Aku tau kau sangat menyayangi Venus, karena dia adalah anak tunggal kita. Aku pun begitu, aku sangat menyayangi Venus sama seperti aku menyayangimu. Aku memberikan hukuman seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan. Aku ingin dia bisa merubah sifatnya, dan jika melihat umurnya sekarang kurasa sudah waktunya dia untuk mengenal, mengetahui, dan merasakan seperti apa sulitnya hidup." Yunho melanjutkan ucapanya panjang lebar, lalu membawa sang istri kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Satu lagi yang harus kau ingat. Tidak ada hidup yang selalu dilalui dengan kemudahan. Ada masa dimana kita harus melewati masa sulit dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk Venus merasakan hal itu. Dia selalu bertindak semaunya dan mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dengan mudah kerena statusnya sebagai anak kita. Aku tidak ingin dia masih bersikap seperti itu saat mengantikanku nanti dalam memimpin Macedonia Epirus." ucap Yunho sambil membelai surai lembut milik Jaejoong yang ada dalam pelukkannya.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho padanya dan menatap sang suami. "Bagaimana jika Venus jatuh cinta dengan manusia? Bukankah kita para dewa-dewi dilarang untuk menyukai apalagi sampai jatuh cinta pada manusia." Tanya Jaejoong pada suaminya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari Jaejoong tadi. "Memang benar, jika kita dilarang untuk menyukai apalagi sampai jatuh cinta dengan manusia. Tapi semua itu tidak akan belaku jika yang bersangkutan sanggup melewati dan mampu mempertahankan rasa cintanya serta sudah ditakdirkan untuk berjodoh satu sama lain. Mungkin jodoh Venus kelak adalah seorang manusia. Kau tau bukan jika Venus tidak mudah menyerah, dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Jadi aku tidak khawatir jika jodoh Venus kelak adalah seorang manusia. Karena aku yakin Venus mampu melewati hadangan dan mampu mempertahankan cintanya itu." Ucap Yunho mengakhiri ucapanya dengan mencuim bibir merah menggoda milik ratunya. Tak dipedulikannya jika para maid yang ingin lewat mengurungkan niat saat melihat pertunjukkan yang disuguhkan oleh raja dan ratu mereka.

Semua masalah kecil yang terjadi diantara Ouranos Zeus dan Aletheia Khione tadi disebabkan oleh anak tunggal mereka yang bernama Aphrodite Venus. Aphrodite Venus dihukum oleh ayahnya sendiri, Ouranos Zeus untuk menjalani hidup layaknya seorang manusia biasa.

Beberaa saat lalu Ouranos Zeus, Aletheia Khione, Eros Cupid, Erebus Bellona dan beberapa dewa-dewi lain yang termasuk petinggi dari kerajaan Macedonia Epirus membicarakan tentang kenakalan serta kekacauan yang sudah ditimulkan oleh Aphrodite Venus. Sudah banyak keluhan yang sampai ditelinga mereka tentang kenakalan serta kekacauan yang disebabkan oleh Aphrodite Venus. Sehingga mau tidak mau Ouranos Zeus yang menjabat sebagai raja harus bersikap adil memberikan hukuman pada Venus yang notabennya adalah anaknya sendiri. Ouranos Zeus memerintahkan Venus untuk turun kebumi dan menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa tanpa kekuatan yang selama ini dimilikinya. Itulah hukuman yang diberikan Ouranos Zeus pada anak tunggalnya Aphrodite Venus. Namun sang ibu Aletheia Khione menolak hal tersebut lalu memutuskan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang Yunho sudah bisa membujuk sang istri agar mau menyetujui keputusannya tersebut. Karena keputusan ini bukan hanya untuk Venus saja melainkan untuk orang banyak. Jika Venus masih bersikap semaunya maka akan semakin banyak para dewa-dewi lain yang mengeluh dan mengadukan hal tersebut padanya dan tentu hukuman yang didapat Venus nanti akan semakin berat.

Erebus Bellona atau Kangin yang tadi ada dalam perdebatan tentang kenakalan koponakkannya itu pun menyusul sang raja yang merupakan kakak tertuanya karena sudah merasa bosan dengan suasana rapat yang membosankan. "Hyung, apa kalian sudah selesai? Cepatlah sedikit, semua orang sedang menunggu keputusan darimu." Ucap Kangin yang membuat Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya pada bibir merah menggoda miliki Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap sang adik terakhirnya itu dengan tatapan tidak suka karena kegiatannya tadi terganggu, namun diacuhkan begitu saja oleh Kangin. "Bisakah kau tunggu sebentar lagi saja eoh?" tanya Yunho tidak suka.

Kangin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu hyung. Aku bosan dan mengantuk harus terkumpul dengan dewa-dewi yang menyebalkan itu. Sejak kau pergi menyusul Jae hyung yang merajuk mereka masing-masik sibuk berdebat yang membuat telingaku ini hampir tuli mendengar perdebatan yang tidak jelas itu." Ucap Kangin sedikit merengut.

"Mianhe…" lirih Jaejoong.

Kangin menatap sang kakak ipar yang nampak menyesal. "Anio hyung. kau tidak salah, untuk apa minta maaf." Ucap Kangin dengan senyum khas diwajahnya tampannya.

"Sudahlah lebih baik sekarang kita kembali keruang dimana para dewa-dewi berkumpul. Aku tidak ingin jika mereka ikut menyusul kita kemari." Ucap Yunho lalu berjalan didepan, disusul Jaejoong dan terakhir Kangin di belakang.

…o0o…

Disebuah ruang yang hampir mirip atau mungkin ini memang sebuah aula, tengah berkumpul banyak para dewa-dewi. Dan dengan seorang dewa berwajah cantik tengah berdiri di tengah aula dan menghadap kepada sang raja dan ratu.

Sang raja menatap pada dewa cantik yang tengah berdiri dihapannya yang tak lain adalah anaknya sendiri. Raja tersebut menghela napas sejenak sebelum megeluarkan suaranya. "Eros Cupid!" panggilnya pada salah satu dewa tampan yang juga adik kandung darinya.

Merasa namanya dipanggil, namja yang bernama Eros Cupid maju kedepan menghadap sang raja lalu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat. "Ne." jawabnya singkat.

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat yang tepat untuk Venus melaksanakan hukumannya?" tanya sang raja pada adiknya.

"Ne, aku sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk Venus melaksanakan hukumannya tersebut." Ucap namja yang dalam wujud manusia bernama Park Yoochun.

Jung Yunho—sang raja—tersenyum tipis bahkan hampir tidak terlihat jika dia tengah tersenyum. "Bisa kau beritahukan padaku?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun mengangguk lalu mengambil buku yang diselipkannya didalam pakaian dewa miliknya. "Aphrodite Venus akan menjadi pengasuh lima orang anak dari namja yang bernama Se7en. Namja tersebut tidak memiliki pasangan hidup. Namja itu memiliki orang tua yang sama-sama namja. Seperti kalian." Ucapnya sambil melirik kearah sang kakak, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Dia memiliki satu pengurus rumah yang cerewet bernama Park Jungmin yang juga merupakan kekasih dari sekretari Se7en, Kim Kyujong. Selain itu ia juga memiliki satu orang sepupu yang cukup menyebalkan bernama Jang Dongwoo, dia—Dongwoo—sangat terobsesi dengan dinosaurs. Ibu dan ayah Se7en sering pergi luar negeri karena sang ibu yang sangat menggilai dunia fasion. Kurasa penjelasanku tentang keluarga yang menjadi tempat Venus melaksanakan hukumannya sudah cukup. Selanjutnya biarkan dia tau semdiri seperti apa keluaga yang akan dia hadapi nanti." Ucap Yoochun sambil melirik keponakkannnya yang merengut. "Aku permisi." Lanjut Yoochun lalu kembali ketempat dimana dia berdiri tadi.

"Mwo? Aku tidak mau. Aku membenci anak-anak." Ucap Aphoride Venus menolak sambil terus melihat kearah sang paman yang sudah kembali ketempatnya berdiri tadi sebelum ayahnya memanggil.

Venus menatap sang umma. "Umma, aku tidak ingin menjalani hukuman seperti ini." Ucap Venus lagi sambil memasang wajah memelasnya agar sang ibu mau membujuk sang ayah agar tidak memberikan hukuman padanya. Dia tau jika ibunya paling tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas yang dia tunjukkan. Dan dia juga tau jika sang ayah paling tidak tahan jika ibu cantiknya itu sudah membujuk. Maka dari itu memasang wajah memelas mungkin, namun sepertinya dia tidak tau jika hal tersebut tidak berlaku pada ibunya saat ini.

Jaejoong yang paling tidak tahan jika melihat anaknya memelas seperti sekarang, sekarang berusaha mati-matian melawan agar tidak tergoda dengan wajah sang anak. "Mianhe aegya, ini yang terbaik untukmu." Ucap Jaejoong lembut.

"Wae umma? Apa kalian sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi?" tanya Venus yang membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget.

"Anio aegya, umma sangat menyayangimu. Ini adalah waktunya untukmu untuk berubah dan tau bagaimana kehidupan lain selain kehidupanmu yang selama ini kau anggap mudah-mudah saja ." Ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk, puas dengan tempat yang dipilihkan oleh Yoochun untuk Venus anaknya serta karena perlakuan dan ucapan Jaejoong tadi. Yunho berdiri dari singgasananya. "Baikalah…. Kau Aphrodite Venus…. Kuhukum kau menjadi seorang manusia biasa. Semua kekuatan yang kau miliki akan kucabut. Kau harus menjalani hidup layaknya seorang manusia biasa dan tidak ada satu pun dewa maupun dewi yang akan membantumu. Kau harus bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan kekuatan para para dewa-dewi." Ucapan Yunho terhenti sejenak. Ditatapnya wajah cantik Jaejoong, lalu kembali mengumumkan hukuman untuk sang anak. "Selama kau menjadi manusia, namamu bukan Aphrodite Venus melainkan Shim Changmin. Dan satu hal yang perlu kau ingat baik-baik, kita para dewa-dewi dilarang untuk mencintai manusia. Jadi kau harus menjaga perasaanmu agar kau tidak jatuh cinta pada manusia nanti. Kau mengerti?" tanya Yunho.

Dengan ucapan yang diucapkan oleh sang raja tadi maka sah sudah hukuman yang akan diterima oleh Aphrodite Venus atau Changmin.

Venus menundukkan kepala lesu. Dia tau tidak akan ada gunanya lagi jika dia memohon agar sang ayah membatalkan hukuman yang sudah dijatuhkan padanya.

Melihat sang anak yang tertunduk lesu, Yunho kembali menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya namun kali ini dapat ditangkap oleh Jaejoong yang ada disampingnya. "Eros Cupid dan Erebus Bellona. Kuperintahkan kalian berdua untuk mengantarkan Aphrodite Venus ke bumi dimana dia akan melaksanakan hukumannya!" perintah Ouranos Zeus pada dua adiknya.

"Ne." jawab Eros Cupid dan Erebus Bellona kompak.

Setelah memberikan hormat pada raja mereka, Eros Cupid dan Erebus Bellona membawa Aphrodite Venus ke bumi dimana dia akan melakasanakan hukuman yang sudah diberikan sang ayah padanya. Aphrodite Venus tidak melawan saat kedua paman tampannya membawanya meninggalkan istana besar yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun niat dalam otaknya untuk kabur, kerena dia tau hal itu adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia mengingat sang paman adalah dewa yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh kekuatan dan kemampuannya. Terlebih sang paman Erebus Bellona yang merupakan dewa perang dalam istana. Maka akan mudah untuk sang paman menemukannya.

'_**Huft…. Akan kubuat namja itu menyesal telah menjadikanku pengasuh dari anak-anaknya. Dan akan kuhancurkan seluruh isi rumahnya. Hahahaha…..'**_ batin Aphrodite Venus namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh kedua pamannya. Kedua paman Venus hanya tersenyum mendengar rencana dari keponakkan Evil mereka.

.

.

_**TBC**_

.

.

.

Note :

[1] Dalam kerajaan Macedonia Epirus, setiap dewa ataupun dewi yang sudah pernah turun kebumi dalam wujud dewa-dewi maupun manusia akan mendapakan nama lain selain nama yang mereka miliki saat ini.

.

.

**Review ….. **


	2. Chapter 2

"**Aphrodite Venus"**

**Author : **Woonique Bammie

**Cast **:

Para Dewa :

Shim Changmin (TVXQ) = Aphrodite Venus

Jung Yunho (TVXQ) * Appa Changmin* = Ouranos Zeus

Kim Jaejoong (JYJ) * Umma Changmin* = Aletheia Khione

Park Yoochun (JYJ) = Eros Cupid

Kim Youngwoon/ Kangin (Super Junior) = Erebus Bellona

Manusia:

Choi Dongwook = Se7en

Jang Dongwoo (Infinite) = Sepupu dari Se7en

Kwon Jiyong/GD/ G Dragon (Big Bang) = Umma Se7en

Choi Seunghyun/ TOP (Big Bang) = Appa Se7en

Park Jungmin = pengurus rumah Se7en.

Kim Kyujong = sekretaris Se7en, namjachingu Jungmin.

Anak-anak Se7en :

Hwang Kwanghee (ZE:A)

Lee Jinki/ Onew (Shinee)

Lee Sungyeol (Infinite)

Choi Minhwan (FT Island)

Gong Chan Shik (B1A4)

Rated : T (gak tau, bingung *Plakk, digampar readers)

**Warning : Kalo gak suka sama semua CAST yang Z.I buat mendingan gak usah baca. Bagi yang suka silahkan baca. Z.I Cuma pinjam nama mereka aja kok. Z.I udh memperingatkan, jadi terserah **** .** Gaje._** , BL, Miss Typo, Yaoi, aneh. **_Dll.

**Summary :** Aphrodite Venus adalah seorang dewa yang dihukum oleh raja dari kerajaan Macedonia Epirus karena sifatnya. Dia dihukum turun ke bumi oleh raja yang juga ayahnya untuk menjaga lima orang anak dari seorang namja yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Semua kekuatan yang dimilikinya dihilangkan oleh ayahnya, sehingga sekarang dia hanya manusia biasa yang bernama lengkap Shim Changmin. Bagaimana Changmin melewati hari-harinya dengan anak-anak dan dengan tanpa kekuatan yang dimilikinya?

.

.

* * *

.

.

Choi Dongwook putra dari dua pasang namja, Choi Seunghyun dan Kwon Jiyong adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, pintar, berbakat, kaya dan tampan. Siapa pun pasti ingin mendapatkan sosok kekasih seperti itu. Sayang dia dingin, cuek, pelit berbicara, pelit tersenyum dan sifat lainnya yang author malas menyebutkannya. Entah kenapa banyak saja para yeoja yang mengantri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sayangnya tidak ada satu pun diantara para yeoja yang mengantri itu dapat merebut hatinya. Mungkin dia tidak tertarik dengan yeoja-yeoja yang cantik, tapi justru dia tertarik dengan namja yang cantik dan berwajah imut? (Kasihan yeoja yang mengantri *Plakk*).

"Selamat pagi." Ucap seorang yeoja sambil membukkan tubuhnya menyapa sang atasan ketika atasanya tersebut melewati dirinya. Sang atasan hanya membalas dengan anggukkan kepala.

Seorang namja berumur sekitar dua puluh empat tahun berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati para bawahannya. Yap, namja itu adalah seorang atasan, bos, dan anak pemilik perusahan yang besar ini. Namja yang disapa oleh bawahannya tadi bernama lengkap Choi Dongwook namun lebih sering dipanggil Se7en.

Se7en berjalan memasuki lift perusahaan menuju ruang rapat untuk membahas proyek baru yang akan ditanganinya. Proyek besar yang akan menguntungkan perusahaan yang untuk sementara dia yang mengurusnya. Kenapa? Karena pemilik perusahaan ini, yaitu Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan appa nya itu sedang pergi keluar negeri mengikuti hasrat sang 'istri' yang merupakan seseorang stylelist sejati.

Dua orang bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga didepan ruang rapat segera membungkukkan tubuh mereka ketika Se7en lewat dihadapan mereka. "Silahkan masuk!" ucap salah satu bodyguard kepada Se7en. Setelah Se7en masuk, dua bodyguard tadi langsung menutup pintu ruang rapat yang dibiarkan terbuka sampai Se7en datang.

Se7en langsung berdiri didepan memimpin jalanya rapat hari ini. Dia berbicara dengan tenang menjelaskan tentang proyek yang akan ditanganinya itu. Entah seperti apa proyek tersebut dan seperti apa pula Se7en berbicara menjelaskan proyeknya karena author tidak mengerti dan gak tau mau nulisnya bagaimana -_- *Mian.

Kurang lebih satu jam lamanya, akhirnya rapat membosan kan itu—menurut author—selesai dengan hasil akhir yang memuaskan untuk Se7en.

Se7en kembali bejalan melewati salah satu lorong perusahaan appa nya tersebut dengan wajah datarnya dan dengan perasaan senang, tapi rasa senang itu jangan harap kalian lihat. Karena Se7en menyimpannya rapat-rapat dalam topeng wajah dinginnya. Dia lebih memilih menikmatinya sendiri dari pada harus berbagi dengan yang lain. Egois memang, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itulah seorang Choi Dongwook, Se7en.

**Brukk****!**

Seorang anak kecil yang sedang memakan es krim sukses menabrak Se7en dan hal tersebut tentu membuat pakaian yang dipakai Se7en menjadi kotor. Se7en memandang pada anak kecil yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai. Se7an langsung mensejajarkan tinggi tubuhnya dengan anak kecil yang menabraknya tadi. "Gwenchana?" tanya Se7en dengan senyum yang membuat wajahnya bertabah tampan saja.

Anak kecil yang tidak sengaja menabrak Se7en tadi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Se7en padanya. Anak itu berpikir jika Se7en akan mengomeli atau memarahinya karena dia sudah mengotori pakaian Se7en. Tapi nyatanya Se7en malah menolongnya dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Anak kecil itu mengangguk ragu. "N- ne… hyung…" ucapa si anak kecil terbata-bata.

Se7en tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari anak kecil tersebut, diacak-acaknya rambut si anak kecil tadi. "Kau tak perlu takut denganku. Aku tidak akan memarahimu." Ucap Se7en dengan senyum tulus yang sangat jarah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain dan senyumnya itu membuat anak kecil tadi tidak takut lagi. "Ayo kita membeli es krim yang baru lagi!" ucap se7en sambil menggandeng tangan anak kecil tadi. Sementara si anak kecil itu sekarang tersenyum riang karena Se7en akan membelikannya es krim yang baru.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap anak kecil yang sedang bergandengan tangan dengan Se7en.

"Ne, Cheoman." Balas Se7en. Lalu Se7en membawa anak tersebut untuk membeli es krim.

Bingung dengan sifat yang ditunjukkan oleh Se7en tadi. Tadi adalah sifat dari Se7en yang mungkin tidak banyak orang yang tau. Karena selama ini dia hanya menunjukkan sifat dinginnya saja. Padahal dibalik sifat dinginnya itu ada kehangatan yang jarang atau tidak pernah dia tunjukkan. Dia hanya akan menunjukkan pada orang yang dekat dengannya dan benar-benar disayanginya, pengecualian untuk anak kecil. Dia sangat menyukai anak kecil. Menurutnya anak kecil adalah mahluk yang tidak berdosa sehingga dia akan menjadi Se7en yang berbeda dari Se7en yang selama ini dikenal dingin.

...

* * *

...

Saat ini ada tiga orang dewa yang sedang menunggu kedatangan dari pemilik sebuah mansion house yang berada tepat dibawah mereka. Kenapa begitu? Itu karena tiga dewa tersebut berada diatas awan yang cukup tinggi namun masih bisa melihat semua aktivitas yang terjadi dibawah sana. Z.I harap kalian tidak berpikir mencoba untuk menaiki awan seperti mereka karena hanya orang seperti Eros Cupid, Erebus Bellona dan Aphrodite Venus, saja yang bisa melakukan hal itu, dalam kata lain hanya para dewa saja yang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Manusia? Jangan mimpi.

Mereka bertiga sejak beberapa saat lalu terus memperhatikan sebuah mansion house yang berada tepat dibawah mereka. Mereka memperhatikan mansion tersebut bukan untuk mencuri. Melainkan untuk melihat apakah sang pemilik mansion sudah kembali atau belum. Karena jika sang pemilik mansion belum kembali maka mereka tidak akan turun dari awan yang sejak tadi mereka jadikan tempat untuk menunggu dengan bosan. Sebenarnya di dalam mansion yang sejak tadi mereka perhatikan ada penghuninya. Didalam mansion tersebut ada lima orang anak kecil dan satu orang pengurus rumah serta beberapa pembantu.

Aphrodite Venus atau Changmin mendengus karena sudah merasa bosan menunggu cukup lama. "Aigoo~ ajushi, aku lelah menunggu namja itu pulang." Keluh Changmin pada kedua pamanya.

Kangin mendelik pada sang keponakkan. "Kau pikir aku tidak lelah menunggu eoh?" Ucap Kangin ketus pada keponakkannya.

"Jika kalian juga lelah menunggu namja sialan itu pulang, kenapa tidak kita saja yang pulang ke Macedonia Epirus." Ucap Changmin innocent.

Dua paman Changmin sontak menatap tajam kearah Changmin. "ANDWAE!" teriak Yoochun dan Kangin bersamaan membuat Changmin menutup kedua mata dan telinganya karena dua orang pamannya berteriak tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Kau!" tunjuk Yoochun pada Changmin. "Sadarlah sedikit, kita bertiga berada disini sekarang semua karena kenakalanmu. Coba saja kau tidak senakal ini maka kau tidak akan dihukum dan sekarang tentu kita bertiga tidak akan ada disini pabo!" kesal Yoochun pada keponakkannya yang merengut karena disalahkan.

Tepat setelahnya sebuah mobih mewah berwarna hitam datang dan beberapa kali membunyikan klakson agar pagar rumah yang kokoh dibuka.

Nampak seorang namja tampan keluar dari dalam mobil hitam tadi dan tanpa basa-basi langsung masuk ke dalam mansion. Mansion house yang sejak tadi Eros Cupid, Erebus Bellona, dan Aphrodite Venus perhatikan adalah mansion house dari pemilik perusahaan Choi corp, Choi Seung hyun. Namun bukan Choi Seunghyun yang ditunggu kedatangannya oleh tiga dewa melainkan sang putra, Choi Dongwook atau Se7en.

Setelah melihat Se7en keluar dari mobilnya lalu masuk kedalam mansion besarnya. Tiga dewa yang beberapa saat lalu berdebat diatas awan yang berada cukup tinggi dari atas bangunan mansion pun turun.

"Ayo turun!" ajak Kangin lalu turun dari atas awan. Tapi sebelumnya dia melihat keadaan sekitar apakah ada manusia atau tidak. Akan sangat tidak masuk akal bukan melihat tiga orang yang berwujut seperti manusia namun berpakaian aneh—pakaian ala dewa—bisa terbang dan baru saja menuruni awan yang menurut orang tidak bisa dipegang, diijak, apalagi ditempati.

Changmin mengikuti sang paman Erebus Bellona a.k.a Kangin turun dari atas awan yang ditempatinya beberapa saat lalu ketika menunggu Se7en pulang. Setelah Changmin disusul oleh Eros Cupid atau Yoochun.

"Kita harus mengubah pakaian kita dulu sebelum bertemu dengan namja itu." Ucap Yoochun saat dia, adiknya dan keponakkannya sudah menginjakan kaki ditanah.

Kangin dan Changmin mengangguk tanda menyetujui dan mengerti ucapaan dari Yoochun tadi.

"Venus kau terlebih dulu!" suruh Yoochun pada keponakkannya.

Changmin kembali mengangguk lalu setelahnya mengucapkan beberapa mantara dan berputar pelan ditempatnya berdiri lalu keluarlah asap putih. Bertepatan dengan hilangnya asap putih yang tadi muncul maka pakaian yang digunakan oleh Changmin pun berubah.

Urat kekesalan nampak muncul pada jidat Eros Cupid dan Erebus Bellona saat mereka berdua melihat pakaian yang baru saja diubah oleh sang keponakkan. Bagaimana tidak, Aphrodite Venus mengubah pakaian dewanya tadi dengan pakaian yang wajib dipakai oleh putra raja saat menghadiri acara besar kerajaan.

Ditambah dengan mahkota yang berbentuk seperti lingkaran dan terdapat beberapa bunga pada lingkaran itu.

Kangin menjitak kepala keponakkan evilnya itu. "Aigoo~ kenapa kau bisa begitu bodoh eoh? Apa karena Jae hyung salah makan saat mengandungmu atau karena ada benih dari Yunho hyung yang sudah kadarluarsa yang ikut andil dalam proses pembuatanmu sehingga membuatmu begitu bodoh seperti ini eoh?"

**Duarrrr!**

Suara petir yang tiba-tiba menyambar ditengah siang bolong dan tentu saja membuat Yoochun, Kangin dan Changmin terlonjak kaget karenanya.

"Kurasa Yunho hyung mendengar apa yang ku capkan tadi." Ucap Kangin menatap horor kearah langit yang nampak sangat cerah. "MIANHE HYUNG, AKU MENGATAKAN HAL TADI KARENA ANAKMU INI BENAR-BENAR BODOH SAMA SEPERTIMU!"

**Duarrrr!**

Petir kembali menyambar namun kali ini petir tadi hampir saja mengenai Kangin kalau saja dia tidak berhasil menghindar.

"Aishhh…. APA KAU SUDAH GILA HYUNG. BAGAIMANA JIKA PETIR TADI MENGENAIKU EOH, AKU KAN BELUM MENIKAH." Kesal Kangin yang meneriakki langit yang terlihat begitu cerah.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan pakaian ku ini ajushi?" tanya Changmin pada kedua orang pamanya.

Kerutan didahi Yoochun dan Kangin bertambah kerena mereka berdua harus menahan rasa kesal akibat kebodohan yang dimiliki oleh keponakkan mereka. Ingin sekali rasanya mereka menghajar Changmin habis-habisan saat ini. Namun mereka urungkan niat tersebut karena tidak ingin ratu Macedonia Epirus mengamuk karena anak tersayang dan semata wajangnya dihajar oleh mereka. Ratu Macedonia Epirus memang baik, ramah, dan lembut. Tapi tahu kah kalian sang ratu yang bernama Aletheia Khione akan sangat mengerikan jika ada yang berani mengganggu orang yang disayanginya, terlebih orang tersebut adalah anak dan 'suami'nya.

Yoochun menarik napas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari keponakkannya. "Aishh, kau benar-benar bodoh seperti beruang itu." Geram Yoochun kesal pada Changmin.

**Duarrr**

Petir tiba-tiba muncul kembali dengan sasaran Yoochun kali ini.

"OKE…. OKE ….MIAN HYUNG.." teriak Yoochun pada langit yang cerah. Lalu kembali menatap keponakkannya. "Dengarkan aku. Jika kau memakai pakaianmu ini ketika berada di Macedonia Epirus tentu saja tidak ada yang salah. Tapi berbeda dengan disini, dibumi. Jika kau berpakaian seperti ini maka kau hanya akan dijadikan bahan olok-olokkan orang banyak." Ucap Yoochun.

Changmin menatap Yoochun. "Lalu aku harus merubah pakaianku seperti apa ajushi?" tanya Changmin.

"Kau hanya perlu memakai pakaian yang sesuai dengan umurmu." Jawab Kangin kali ini.

"Eh? Memangnya pakaian seperti apa yang pas untuk umur seratus delapan puluh tahun sepertiku ini ajushi?" tanya Changmin dengan tampang polos yang membuat siapa pun gemas melihatnya.

Yoochun dan Kangin kembali mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Changmin. "Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga aku memiliki keponakkan sebodohmu." Geram Kangin. "Saat kau dalam wujud manusia, dengan kata lain saat kau ada dibumi umurmu tidak lagi seratus delapan puluh tahun tetapi menjadi delapan belas tahun. Dengan kata lain, perbedaan umurmu saat dibumi dan di Macedonia Epirus adalah seratus tahun. Karena itu kau harus menyesuaikan pakaianmu dengan pakaian khas remaja dibumi yang berumur depan belas tahun, pabo!" kesal Kangin.

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya lagi, entah apakah dia mengerti dengan ucapan pamannya atau tidak. Kerena sejak tadi dia mengangguk tapi tetap saja setelahnya ada pertanyaan bodoh yang terlondar darinya. "Inikan pertama kalinya aku ke bumi ajushi."

Yoochun dan Kangin tampak sedang berpikir dengan ucapan Changmin tadi. Benar adanya jika ini adalah kali pertama untuk Changmin menginjakkan kakinya di bumi. Selama seratus delapan puluh tahun hidupnya Changmin habiskan di Macedonia Epirus saja. Tidak pernah sekalipun keponakkan evil mereka itu turun kebumi. Jadi wajar saja jika Changmin tidak tau banyak tentang kehidupan dibumi.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku yang mengubah pakaianmu!" usul Yoochun yang langsung disetujui oleh Kangin adiknya. Kangin tentu setuju jika Yoochun yang mengubah pakaian Changmin karena kakaknya tersebut memiliki selera yang bagus dalam hal berpakaian.

Yoochun mengucapkan beberapa mantara dan mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk pada Changmin lalu ditempat Changmin berdiri keluar asap putih. Bertepatan dengan hilangnya asap putih yang tadi muncul maka pakaian yang digunakan oleh Changmin pun berubah.

Kangin tersenyum saat Yoochun sudah mengubah pakaian dewa milik Changmin tadi dengan pakain khas manusia yang sangat pas untuk ukuran tubuh dan wajahnya. "Nah jika kau berpakaian seperti ini maka kau tidak akan dikira orang aneh yang keluyuran dengan pakaian dewa yang kau pakai tadi." Ucap kangin puas dengan pakaian yang dipakai Changmin sekarang.

Yoochun juga tersenyum dengan hasilnya sendiri yang merubah pakaian Changmin. "Selanjutnya giliran kami. Ayo Kangin!" ajak Yoochun pada adiknya.

Yoochun dan Kangin sama-sama mengucapkan mantra lalu keluar asap putih yang sama dengan Changmin tadi. Bertepatan dengan hilangnya asap putih tadi maka Yoochun dan Kangin muncul dengan pakaian yang membuat mereka terlihat jauh lebih tampan dari pada saat mereka menggunakan pakaian dewa.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Yoochun pada adik beserta keponakkannya.

...

* * *

...

"Jadi dia yang akan mengasuh anak-anak ku nanti?" tanya seorang namja tampan sambil menatap namja cantik yang duduk dihadapannya dan diapit oleh dua namja tampan lainnya.

Yoochun selaku namja yang lebih tua dibandingkan Kangin dan Changmin, angkat bicara. "Ne, dia yang akan mengasuh anak-anak anda." Ucap Yoochun sopan.

"Ajushi, rumah ini luas seperti Macedonia Epirus." ucap Changmin tidak memperdulikan jika Yoochun dan Se7en membicarakannya sejak tadi.

"Jangan kau samakan rumah ini dengan Macedonia Epirus. Rumah ini tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan Macedonia Epirus. Macedonia Epirus jauh lebih luas, lebih bagus, dan lebih indah dari rumah ini. Arra!" ucap Kangin sedikit berbisik agar Se7en tidak mendengar ucapannya tadi. Kangin tidak terima jika Macedonia Epirus disamakan dengan mansion house milik Se7en.

Se7en masih memeperhatikan sosok Changmin yang nanti akan menjaga anak-anaknya. "Bisa kau perkenalkan dirimu sendiri!" suruh Se7en yang tentu saja itu ditunjukkan untuk Changmin.

Changmin yang sejak tadi tidak terlalu memperdulikan sosok Se7en yang ada dihapannnya kini menatap Se7en setelah mendengar perintah yang sepertinya ditunjukkan olehnya. Changmin yang diawal saat dijatuhkannya hukuman terhadapnya tidak menyukai hal ini—mengasuh anak Se7en—menatap tajam dan tidak suka pada namja yang duduk tepat dihadapannya. "Memangnya kenapa aku harus memper—ARGHHHH!" ucapan Changmin terpotong oleh teriakan yang disebabkan oleh cubitan Kangin. "Appo ajushi." Changmin meringis sakit sambil mengelus pahanya yang tadi dicubit oleh Kangin.

"Bersikaplah baik jika kau ingin hukuman yang kau jalani berjalan mudah dan cepat selesai!" kesal Kangin tidak terlalu keras.

"Hukuman ini sengaja aku pilihkan untukmu agar kau bisa merubah sikap arogan dan semena-menamu itu!" bisik Yoochun yang duduk di samping kiri Changmin.

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ucapan Yoochun tadi. Dengan sangat terpaksa dia—Changmin—berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeong, Aphro—"

**Brukk****!**

Kangin menendang Changmin sehingga sang keponakkan jatuh tersungkur.

Changmin menatap tidak suka pada Kangin. Kerena pamannya itu tadi sudah mencubitnya dan itu cukup menyakitkan, sekarang sang paman malah menendangnya. "Apalahi ajushi, kenapa sekarang kau malah menendangku eoh?" tanya Changmin kesal.

"Jinja pabo!" kesal Kangin. "Mana mungkin kau memperkenalkan dirimu dengan nama saat kau menjadi dewa. Bukankah beruang itu sudah memberimu nama eoh?" Bisik Kangin di telinga kanan Changmin.

"Ah~ aku lupa ajushi!" ucap Changmin sambil menyengir kuda karena kelupaannya pada nama lain yang sudah diberikan oleh ayahnya.

Kangin memutar bola matanya malas setelah mendengar jawaban Changmin tadi. "Cepat kau perkenalkan dirimu!" suruh Kangin sambil mendorong Changmin namun tidak cukup kuat sampat membuat keponakkan nakalnya jatuh tersungkur seperti tadi.

Changmin berdiri tepat dihadapan Se7en yang sejak tadi terus memperhatikannya. Mereka berdua—Se7en & Changmin—saling menatap satu sama lain sebelum Changmin memperkenalkan dirinya. "Annyeonghaseo, Shin Changmin Imnidha." Ucap Changmin akhirnya benar-benar dapat memperkenalkan dirinya dengan betul.

Yoochun dan Kangin tersenyum karena keponakkan mereka berdua sudah melakukan apa yang mereka perintahkan dengan benar dan baik.

Se7en mengangguk. "Kau tau bukan jika kau akan mengasuh lima orang anakku." Tanya Se7en tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya pada sosok Changmin yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ne." jawab Changmin singkat.

Se7en tersenyum tipis. "Jiyeon panggil mereka semua kemari!" suruh Se7en pada salah seorang pembantu wanita.

"Ne, tuan." Jawab pembantu wanita tadi lalu berlalu pergi.

Tak lama setelahnya muncul seorang namja cantik dan diikuti oleh lima orang anak-anak yang lucu-lucu dan menggemaskan. Sedangkan pembantu wanita yang disuruh Se7en tadi kembali melakukan tugasnya di mansion house keluaga Choi.

"Ini adalah lima orang anak Se7en." Ucap namja cantik bernama lengkap Park Jungmin kepada tiga orang tamu yang duduk berhadapan dengan Se7en langsung tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dulu. "Eh?" heran Jungmin karena tidak ada satu pun dari anak Se7en yang berniat untuk maju memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu. Mereka berlima masih setia berdiri di belakang Jungmin sambil menatap dua namja tampan dan satu namja imut nan cantik

Jungmin membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok untuk membuat tinggi badannya sejajar dengan lima aegya Se7en. "Ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" suruh Jungmin pada semua anak-anak Se7en yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"ANI" ucap semua anak Se7en kompak bersama.

"Eh?" kaget Jungmin, Yoochun, Kangin, dan Changmin mendengar penolakkan dari kelima anak Se7en yang cukup keras tadi.

"Kalian berlima tidak boleh begitu. Dia nanti yang akan menjadi pengsuh kalian dalam waktu kedepan." Ucap Jungmin sambil menunjuk Changmin yang duduk ditengah diantara dua namja tampan. "Bersikaplah baik padanya." Ucap Jungmin lagi.

"TIDAK MAU!" ucap kelima anak Se7en lagi sambil cemberut.

"Sudahlah Jungmin-ah jangan paksa mereka jika mereka tidak mau. Kau saja yang perkenalkan mereka berlima pada Yoochun-shhi, Kangin-shhi, dan Changmin-shhi!" suruh Se7en. Se7en paling tidak mau melihat kelima anak-anaknya itu cemberut. Apa pun akan Se7en lakukan agar kelima anaknya itu bisa tersenyum.

Jungmin memutar kedua matanya malas. "Ya, ya, ya …. Baiklah!" ucap Jungmin berdiri dari jongkoknya dan kembali menatap kearah tiga tamu yang duduk manis dihadapannya. Jungmin tau betul betapa besar rasa sayang Se7en pada kelima anaknya itu. Apa pun yang diucapkan kelima anak-anak itu maka akan Se7en kabulkan.

Jungmin kembali berbalik menatap anak-anak Se7en dan menari lengan seorang anak lalu membawanya berdiri dihadapannya. "Anak ini bernama Hwang Kwanghee. Dia anak tertua dari kelima anak-anak Se7en."ucap Jungmin memperkenalkan anak tertua dari Se7en. Karena Jungmin dan Se7en sudah berteman sejak dulu Jungmin hanya memanggil Se7en dengan namanya saja tanpa embel-embel tuan. "Satu hal yang perlu kau ingat, anak ini memiliki suara yang sangat keras. Jadi kuraharap kau jangan sampai membuat anak ini berteriak. Aku bisa jamin telingamu akan tuli seketika." Ucap Jungmin memperingatkan akan 'kelebihan' yang dimiliki Kwanghee.

Kwanghee cemberut dengan ucapan Jungmin tentang dirinya tadi. "Kau menyebalkan kuda jelek." Ucap Kwanghee menendang tulang kering milik Jungmin setelahnya berlalu meninggalkan tempatnya sekarang menuju kamarnya.

"Arrrgghh!" teriak Jungmin kesakitan. "Aishh, anak itu." Ucap Jungmin meringis karena tendangan Kwnghee tadi pada tulang keringnya.

Setelah merasa jika tulang keringnya sudah tidak terlalu sakit lagi, Jungmin kembali melakukan tugas memperkenalkan anak-anak se7en. Jungmin menatap dua anak yang sama-sama mengenakan baju berwarna pink. "Kalian berdua kemari!" panggil Jungmin pada dua orang anak lainnya.

"Dua orang anak ini bermarga Lee. Yang ini bernama Lee Jinki tapi dia lebih senang dipanggil Onew." Ucap Jungmin memperkenalkan Onew. "Dan yang ini bernama Lee Sungyeol. Walau pun anak ini lebih tinggi dari pada Onew tapi dia adalah adik Onew." Kali ini Jungmin memperkenalkan Sungyeol.

"Annyeonghaseo ajushi." Ucap Onew dan Sungyeol bersamaan.

"Eh? Ajushi? Oh ayolah, aku tak setua itu." Keluh Changmin tidak terima disebut ajushi oleh Onew dan Sungyeol.

Tanpa memperdulikan keluhan dari Changmin tadi. Onew dan Sungyeol beranjak pergi ke kamar mereka.

"Minhwan kemari!" panggil Jungmin pada anak lainnya. "Nah~ anak ini bernama Choi Minhwan." Ucap Jungmin memperkenalkan Minhwan.

"Annyeonghaceo, Choi Minhwa imnidha." Minhwan memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk, menghormati yang lebih tua. Setelahnya dia pun juga beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

Tinggal satu anak lagi yang belum diperkenalkan oleh Jungmin. Jungmin menghampiri anak itu dan menggendongnya. "Ini adalah anak terakhir dari Se7en. Anak ini bernama Gong Chanshik." Ucap Jungmin memperkenalkan magnae dari keseluruhan anak-anak Se7en yang sedang digendongnya.

"Annyeong ajuchi, Gong Chanshik imnidha.." Ucap Gongchan. Setelahnya, Jungmin menurunkan Gongchan dari gendongannya lalu Gongchan berlari mengikuti para hyung nya yang sudah terlebih dulu memasuki kamar.

Se7en tersenyum melihat tingkah laku semua anaknya. "Nah, kelima orang anak tadi adalah anak-anakku yang akan kau urus dan kau jaga." Ucap Se7en membuat tiga orang dewa yang tadi menatap satu per satu anak Se7en yang beranjak kekamar mereka masing-masing kembali menatap kearah Se7en.

"Kau har-" ucapan Se7en terpotong oleh teriakkan seseorang.

"HYUNG!" teriakkan seseorang yang membuat tiga orang dewa menoleh keasal suara, Jungmin menutup telinganya, sedangkan Se7en hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Yack! Dinosours jelek bisakah kau tidak berteriak setiap kemari. Kami semua tidak tuli, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak seolah-olah kami tuli." Kesal Jungmin pada seorang namja yang baru datang.

Namja itu menyengir kuda kearah Jungmin. "Kau terlihat sangat jelek jika begitu." Kesal Jungmin melihat cengiran namja itu.

"Kau kenapa hyung? Bawaanmu selalu saja emosi jika bertemu denganku." Ucap namja yang dipanggil dinosaurs oleh Jungmin tadi.

"Kau membuat telingaku ini bertambah tuli. Telingaku sudah cukup tuli karena suara Kwangheee yang keras. Sekarang kau datang dan teriak-teriak seperti dinosaurs yang kelaparan saja. Bagaiman aku tidak marah jika begitu eoh?"

Changmin memijit kepalanya ringan karena melihat pertengkaran diantara Jungmin dan namja dino yang baru saja datang. Se7en melihat hal tersebut dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tap-"

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" suruh se7en mampu membuat Jungmin dan namja dino itu diam.

Changmin menatap kearah Se7en. Apa namja ini tau apa yang aku pikirkan, pikir Changmin.

Namja dino yang baru datang itu terkejut melihat tiga orang namja tampan yang duduk berhadapan dengan Se7en. Karena terlalu sibuk bertengkar dengan Jungmin sehingga namja dino itu tidak menyadari jika ada tamu yang sedang bertandang. "Siapa mereka hyung?" tanya namja dino pada Se7en.

"Dia yang akan menjaga anak-anakku nanti." Jawab Se7en sekenanya.

"Mereka bertiga" tanya namja dino itu lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak pabo. Namja yang duduk ditengah itu saja yang akan menjaga anak-anak." Jawab Jungmin.

"Oh~ begitu." Ucap namja dino mangut-manggut.

"Ada apa kau kemari Dino jelek?" tanya Jungmin pada namja dino yang bernama lengkap Jang Dongwoo.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh kemari kuda jelek? Aku kan ingin bertemu dengan Se7en hyung dan kelima anaknya." Jawab Dongwoo.

"Sama-sama jelek kok saling mengejek." Gumam Changmin pelan.

"Ka-" ucapan Jungmin terhenti oleh seseorang.

"MY SON!"

Se7en membelalakkan matanya saat mendengan suara teriakkan tadi. Se7en tentu hapal dan kenal betul dengan suara tadi. "Umma." Ucap Se7en sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Jungmin dan Dongwoo bergantian.

"Nyonya Choi." Ucap Jungmin juga menatap Se7en dan Dongwoo bergantian.

"Ajumma." Kali ini Dongwoo yang berucap sambil menatap Se7en dan Jungmin bergantian.

Yoochun dan Kangin yang melihat Se7en berdiri dari diduduknya, ikut berdiri dari duduk mereka. "Siapa lagi ini." Ucap Changmin pelan lalu juga ikut berdiri.

Semua yang ada diruang tamu Se7en menunggu seseorang yang tadi berteriak 'my son'. Tiga orang dewa—Yoochun, Kangin dan Changmin—menunggu dengan penasaran siapa yang akan datang.

Tampak seseorang dengan pakaian aneh dan dengan rambut yang panjang sebelah muncul dan menatap semua yang ada di ruang tamu. Dilihat dari kontur tubuhnya dia seperti namja. Namun wajahnya cantik dan juga dia berambut panjang seperti yeoja, yah~ walau pun hanya panjang sebelah saja.

Tak lama setelahnya seorang namja tampan berambut biru berdiri tepat disamping namja berambut panjang sebelah tadi.

"HALMONIM!"

"HARABOJI!"

Teriak semua anak-anak Se7en kompak berlarian dan memeluk kedua orang yang baru saja datang.

Kedua orang yang dipanggil 'halmonim' dan 'haraboji' tadi balas memeluk anak-anak Se7en bergantian. Namja berambut biru mengangkat anak terakhir Se7en yang bernama Gongchan kedalam pelukkannya. Dan yang berambut panjang sebelah menggendong Minhwan.

Se7en, Jungmin, dan Dongwoo menghampiri dua orang yang tengah asik memeluk serta menciun anak-anak Se7en secara bergntian.

"Tuan, kenapa kalian berdua tidak memberi kabar terlebih dulu kepada kami jika kalian akan pulang hari ini?" tanya Jungmin sopan.

"Memangnya kenapa kami harus memberi kabar dulu jika kami ingin pulang eoh?" namja yang berambut biru yang ternyata adalah appa dari Se7en balik bertanya pada Jungmin, sambil menurunkan Gongchan dari gendongannya.

"Mereka berdua ini jelangkung. Datang tak dijemut dan pulang tak diantar." Ucap Se7en dan ….

**Plakkk!**

… Se7en sukses mendapatkan pukulan yang cukup keras dari namja berambut panjang sebelah menggunakan bingkisan yang dibawanya.

"Kalau kami jelangkung berarti kau anaknya jelangkung, pabo!" kesal namja yang berambut panjang sebelah yang tak lain adalah umma Se7en.

"Berarti aku sepupu dan keponakkan dari jelangkung dong ajumma?" tanya Dongwoo.

Namja yang pertama datang tadi—yang dipanggil Jungmin 'Dinosours—adalah Sepupu dari Se7en yang bernama Jang Dongwoo. Dongwoo sering datang ke mansion house keluarga Choi. Sepupu Se7en itu sangat terobsesi dengan negara Kenya, makanya tidak aneh bukan jika Jungmin memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'dinosours'.

Sedangkan dua orang namja yang baru datang adalah orang tua dari Se7en yang baru saja pulang dari luar negeri. Namja tampan berambut biru adalah appa dari Se7en. Sedangkan namja cantik dengan gaya rambut yang panjang sebelah adalah umma Se7en. Memang sih gaya berpakaian dari umma Se7en cukup aneh. Tapi jika diperhatikan, gaya berpakaian umma Se7en cukup menarik. Bahkan umma Se7en sering jadi trend dalam hal berbusana. Yah~ walau pun umma atau appa Se7en bukanlah selebriti tapi nama nya orang kaya akan tetap di sorot dan diberitakan bukan? Dan itulah yang terjadi pada keluarga yang bermarga Choi ini.

Umma Se7en yang bernama asli Kwon Jiyong berlajalan mendekati sang anak lalu memeluknya. Saat memeluk Se7en itulah 'nyonya' Choi melihat Changmin yang sejak tadi memeperhatikan mereka bersama kedua pamannya, Yoochun dan Kangin.

Dilepaskannya pelukkan pada Se7en lalu menghampiri Changmin yang duduk. "Aigoo~ siapa namja cantik ini. Apa ini menantu umma?" tanya Jiyong sambil mengelus-elus wajah Changmin. Pertanyaan Jiyong umma tadi membuat semua yang ada diruang tamu menatap pada dua namja cantik yang saling berhadapan.

"EH?" pekik Changmin kaget.

"ANI!" bantah Se7en dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Hihihi…. Kalian tidak usah berbohong. Lihatlah kalian berdua sangat kompak." Gurau Jiyong umma.

"UMMA~" ucap Se7en yang terdengar seperti rengekkan. "Dia hanya pengasuh. Dia yang akan menjaga dan merawat anak-anakku." Kata Se7en.

"Kan bisa saja, lagi pula kelima anak-anak itu memerlukan 'ibu' bukan hanya 'appa'." Ucap sang kepala keluarga, Choi Seunghyun.

Se7en berbalik dan menatap tajam kearah sang appa. "Appa!" tegur Se7en tegas.

Choi Seunghyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas."Ya, baiklah , baiklah…"

'UMMA , APPA! BEBASKAN AKU DARI SINI. AKU TIDAK INGIN DISINI.' Rengek Changmin dalam hati.

Yoochun dan Kangin tersenyum mendengar rengekkan Changmin. Sama seperti Yoochun dan Kangin, raja Macedonia Epirus pun juga ikut tersenyum bahkan Yunho tertawa saat mendengar dan melihat wajah anak semata wayangnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu saat ini. Sedangkan sang ratu nampak cemas namun juga menikmati wajah lucu anaknya itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong memperhatikan Changmin melalui sebuah cermin yang menampilkan semua yang terjadi dikediaman keluarga Choi dimana anak mereka berada saat ini.

'UMMA …. APPA ….' jeritan dari batin Aphrodite Venus

.

.

.

TBC ….

.

.

.

_Review_


End file.
